Grandes Responsabilidades
by Sarah Usher
Summary: ¿Qué habría sucedido si Mikasa hubiera intervenido en el juicio de Eren? Ahora es parte del escuadrón de Levi y tiene que aprender a lidiar con el Capitán, hasta que se da cuenta que a veces es cargada de grandes responsabilidades que sólo puede compartir con Levi. Este One short participa en el reto "Susurros" por la página Attack on fanfics.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes xD.

Este one!shot está situado en el capítulo 19 del manga, con ciertas divergencias.

Este one!shot participa en el reto "Susurros" de la página Attack on fanfics. Se me otorgó una imagen y tenía que basarme en ella para hacer un fic. La imagen era de un hombre cargando una gran roca... y como no tenía que ser literal, la use en un sentido más metafórico.

Desde ahora, pido disculpas por los horrores de dedo que encuentren, ya mañana u otro día le daré su edición correspondiente. Y un mejor desarrollo. Solo tengan paciencia.

* * *

 **Grandes responsabilidades**

 _La vida se trata de bien y mal; luz y oscuridad. Verdad y mentira. Blanco y negro._

 _Y era más sencillo siendo todo o nada._

Cuando Mikasa Ackerman vio a su hermano siendo golpeado y humillado; vio el mundo de un rojo brillantes, lleno de ira con disposiciones violentas.

Armin no fue suficiente para contenerla y se encontró a sí misma saltando la barandilla que la separaba de Eren y de ese maldito enano de mierda que lo golpeaba sin parar.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar; ni siquiera la intervención de la Policía Militar bastó. La cadete se lanzó para atacar al Capitán Levi, sin medir consecuencia alguna.

Después de escuchar a Eren como la defendía, no podían pedirle que se quedara quieta viendo como le daban la paliza de su vida sin darle la oportunidad de una pelea justa.

Levi esquivo los golpes de Mikasa; le sorprendía la agilidad y reflejos de la cadete. Ni siquiera los más veteranos en la Policía Militar o Tropas Estacionarias tenían ese potencial.

Y se encontró preguntándose cómo sería entrenarla para volverla aún más letal.

—¡Mikasa! —Eren gritaba desde el suelo, con un hilo de sangre escurriéndole por la mejilla cuando la vio enfrentar a Levi—. ¡No! ¡Detente! —insistió. Armin temblaba desde su lugar, contemplando la disputa con impotencia—. ¡Mikasa, alto! —Y los minutos pasaron y el silencio volvió.

Los presentes estaban anonadados frente al gran despliegue de habilidades del que eran testigos.

Todos conocían al Capitán Levi; el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Y muchos habían escuchado de las hazañas de Mikasa Ackerman durante la recuperación de Trost, valorada como la soldado que valía por cien.

Tres golpes seguidos de un martillo, y Levi terminó por someter en el suelo a Mikasa. La atención se centró en el Generalísimo Darius Zackly.

—Te mataré —juró Mikasa tan bajo, esperando que Levi la escuchara. El hombre sólo presionó más la rodilla contra la espalda de Mikasa.

—¡Orden! —Llamó el Generalísimo después de ver a la soldado neutralizada—. Guardias, por favor escolten a la cadete Ackerman hasta que se tranquilice. —Cuatro uniformado se acercaron hasta Levi. Mikasa siseo.

—Si me tocan, morirán —advirtió cabreada. Los hombres se detuvieron ante la amenaza y Levi esbozó una sutil sonrisa. Lentamente comenzaron a retroceder con semblantes temerosos.

—Esta es mi opinión; para disciplinar, pienso que el dolor es más efectivo. —Presionó más la rodilla, sacando sonoros quejidos de Mikasa—. Lo que más necesitan ellos ahora, no es _enseñar_ con palabras, sino un escarmiento.

—Suelte a Mikasa —advirtió Eren. Levi arqueo una ceja en su dirección. Varias armas fueron apuntas en dirección de Eren.

—Espera, Levi —pidió preocupado Nile Dok.

—¿Qué quieres? —Inquirió levantándose, manteniendo un pie sobre la espalada de Mikasa.

—Son peligrosos —agregó el policía—. Si te ganas su rencor y el chico se transforma, ¿qué harás?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué no iban a diseccionarlo? —Vio el miedo y horror en los ojos de los policías—. ¿Cómo lidiaran con el soldado que vale por cien, eh? —Redujo considerablemente la presión del pie cuando Mikasa dejó de forcejear, tal parecía que ya iba entendiendo de que iba todo aquel espectáculo—. Cuando él se transformó, al parecer mató a 20 titanes antes de que se le agotaran sus fuerzas. Sí él fuese el enemigo, su parte con inteligencia podría ser un problema. —Cualquier resquicio de valentía y lucha por la causa se perdió en los ojos de Eren después de ver a Mikasa sometida. Levi volvió su mirada a los policías—. Sin embargo, no es mi enemigo.

—¿Y por eso pateas y maltratas a tus amigos? —murmuró enfadada Mikasa, tan bajo para que sólo Levi la escuchara.

—¿Y la cadete Ackerman? —agregó—. Sí ella se sale de control e intenta liberar a Eren, ¿son capaces de neutralizarla?

El silencio reinó mientras Erwin Smith, el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento hacía su propuesta de integrar a Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman a la Legión, pues su fuerza era necesaria para liberar a la humanidad de los titanes; y Levi era el único ser humano capaz de contener tales fuerzas.

El juicio terminó. Levi liberó a Mikasa, quien se contuvo de echase a golpes contra él otra vez. Durante su sometimiento, entendió el plan a rasgos generales.

—¿Estás bien, Eren? —Apenas estando de pie, corrió a auxiliar a su hermano. El manotazo que le dio, habló por sí mismo.

—No debiste interferir —inquirió enfadado—. ¡Te han lastimado!

—Sanaré —respondió. A decir verdad, a pesar del esfuerzo físico de mantener un combate con un soldado de mayor nivel que ella, no sé sentía adolorida—. Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería. —La fulminante mirada que le dedicó el chico, fue suficiente para alejarla.

—Puedo solo. —Y así salió escoltado por Legionarios. Levi veía todo con un disimulado interés.

—Capitán. —La voz de Mikasa sonó vacía nuevamente mientras recogía su bufanda. La sacudió un par de veces antes de enrollarla en su cuello—. Gracias.

—Ve a que te revisen, Ackerman —contestó, siguiendo a Erwin. Un extraño sentimiento de reconocimiento lo invadió.

Esa chica era más parecida a él de lo que esperó.

.

Después de que Eren y Mikasa fueran asignados al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, mejor conocido como el Escuadrón de Levi, la situación se tornó extraña. Al poco tiempo conocieron a los integrantes del mismo. Mientras Eren pensaba que aquellas personas podrían ejecutarlo, Mikasa medía sus habilidades y el riesgo que podrían implicar para Eren.

La llegada al castillo —que utilizarían temporalmente como cuartel—, fue peculiar. Iniciando con la campaña de limpieza que implemento Levi.

Mikasa refunfuñó mientras limpiaba en los rincones altos. Se limitó a seguir indicaciones y sacar toda su frustración por medio de la limpieza; después de las primeras dos horas, lo encontró terapéutico.

Se preguntaba donde dormirían. Lo más probable es que ella compartiera habitación con Petra Ral, única mujer que formaba parte del escuadrón, al menos antes de que ella entrara. Soltó un suspiró cuando vio relucir su alrededor.

Toda la paz que había logrado a través de la limpieza se esfumó después de enterarse donde dormiría Eren.

—¡Es inhumano tenerlo en el sótano! —replicó cabreada.

—No tengo problemas con ello, Mikasa. —La chica se quedó perpleja ante la momentánea madurez de Eren—. Cálmate, por favor.

—Bien. Me iré al sótano también —decretó. Petra, quien les había explicado la distribución de las habitaciones no sabía cómo detener aquello.

—Mikasa, nosotras compartiremos habitación —explicó por tercera vez.

—No. Estaré con Eren.

—Tch. —Levi se había mantenido al margen. Le dio una mirada a Petra para que se alejara—. Si no te gusta, te puedes ir a dormir a los establos. —Y antes de que replicara, agregó—. No puedes estar cerca del mocoso. Fin de la discusión.

—Enano prepotente —murmuró Mikasa saliendo de la habitación.

—Petra, muéstrale a Eren el camino —pidió, siguiendo a Mikasa. Alcanzó a escuchar a la chica replicando en voz baja y maldiciendo—. Sabes que una de las condiciones para ceder la custodia de Jaeger era asegurar que aún en el mismo reciento, no estarían solos ni juntos por mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué planea hacer para que no vaya tras él? —Lo retó en un ataque de impulsividad.

—Eres hábil, Ackerman. No desperdicies todo ese potencial.

.

A los pocos días, arribó el Escuadrón de Hanji y el entrenamiento de Mikasa comenzó.

—Quiero estar en los experimentos —pidió.

—Tranquila, Mikasa —Hanji se colgó de ella—. Te contaré todo lo que suceda. —El tono de voz le cambió a Zoe y un rubor inundo sus mejillas. Mikasa comenzó a sentirse visiblemente incomoda—. Además, ¡estarás entrenando con Levi!

—Como si no fuera suficiente castigo —replicó. Hanji arqueo una ceja, interesada.

—Puedes aprender muchas cosas de él, Mikasa —bajando la voz, agregó—. Y si quieres ser capaz de _acompañar_ a Eren en las misiones, Levi es el mejor instructor que puedes encontrar. Antes del juicio, sólo Mike y Erwin, de forma conjunta, lograron someter a Levi. En cambio, tú siendo cadete, le diste más pelea que cualquier otro veterano, además de ellos. —Cambiando radicalmente el semblante de seriedad por un más relajado, Hanji se alejó—. ¡Aprende mucho! Cuidaré de Eren —prometió, saliendo de la habitación.

Sí en algo tenía razón la Teniente Zoe, era que necesitaba ser fuerte para _proteger_ a Eren.

.

Mikasa no tardo en dejar guardar resentimiento hacía Levi. Al principio pensó que serían tratados como prisioneros, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

El Capitán era bastante equitativo.

Durante los entrenamientos —que solían ser cerca del área donde Eren estaba— comenzó a desarrollar una extraña coordinación con el Capitán Levi.

Aprendió a medir sus golpeas, a esquivar, la rutina y esa peculiar forma de sujetar las cuchillas que jamás intentó replicar otra vez, pues en el primer intentó, aún con su habilidad, casi corta los cables de su equipo de maniobras.

—Arriba, Ackerman —provocó Levi, después de tirarla por quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana. Era un día caluroso. Sus compañeros de la Tropa 104 ya se habían integrado a los entrenamientos. Después de soltar un suspiro frustrado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que cada vez duraba más tiempo en pie. Incluso logró atinarle un golpe—. Aprendes rápido.

A pesar de ser un maniático de la limpieza, había empezado a desarrollar una peculiar relación con su superior.

Recordó fugazmente el día del _incidente_. Y como Levi fue en primero interponerse entre los demás y Eren. Los legionarios no habían tardado en blandir sus espadas cuando el brazo titánico de Eren apareció. Ella todavía había tardado en reaccionar, sin embargo el Capitán había protegido y creído en Eren antes, incluso, que ella misma.

.

Y la primera Expedición luego de su incorporación, empezó.

Su posición era en el centro, detrás de los suministros. Se limitó a seguir indicaciones cuando apareció el titán excéntrico. Por una extraña razón, la cabellera rubia y los potentes ojos azules le parecieron conocidos.

Mantuvo silencio cuando Eren se debatía sobre si transformarse o no en titán para luchar. Incluso ella estuvo a punto a activar su equipo para eliminar al excéntrico. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y el fugaz recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres le revolvió el estómago.

Las trampas fueron activadas. Y creyó que todo había terminado. Después de ese mes de tratar con los integrantes del Escuadrón, accedió a confiar en ellos; bastaba mirar sus manos y la marca que se crearon como castigo por desconfiar de Eren. Acompañó a Levi —por orden de Erwin— para enfrentar a la titán.

Y entendió por qué le parecía tan conocida al verla implementar técnicas de combate tan _humanas_ y _peculiares._

Sólo en una ocasión había combatido con alguien que usaba esas maniobras; y aunque la pelea había sido detenida, todavía cargaba con la sensación de haber perdido.

—¿Annie? —susurró el nombre instintivamente. La titán la miró por unos segundos, confirmándole su descabellada idea. La fría expresión de la cadete rubia antes de ingresar a la Policía Militar cruzó por su cabeza y la vio reflejada en la titán. Annie fue capaz de soltarse de la trampa; miró a Mikasa unos instantes antes irse sobre ella, Levi alcanzó a salvarla, a costa de dejar escapar a la titán.

—¡Señor! —Llamó Mikasa, poniéndose de pie y recuperando el aire—. Leonhart —calló unos instantes, ordenando sus ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos—. El titán excéntrico es un cambiante.

—¡Recarguen sus tanques! —Ordenó Erwin a Levi y Mikasa deteniendo su avance. Ambos soldados intercambiaron miradas mientras escuchaban al Comandante gritar más órdenes para los Legionarios—. ¡Que no llegue a Jaeger!

Esos instantes que gastaron rellenando sus tanques fueron la peor decisión. Llegaron demasiado tarde hasta donde el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales custodiaba a Eren.

Mikasa vio con dolor el camino de cuerpos de su antiguo escuadrón. Seguía de cerca a Levi, quien pasaba de largo cuando encontraban a un compañero caído. Se detuvo con él frente al cuerpo de Petra.

 _Así que por eso recordé a mis padres, ¿eh?_

Y con cada cuerpo, el miedo e incertidumbre crecía dentro de ella.

 _¿Dónde está Eren?_

 _¿Y cómo lidiaba Levi con aquellas muertes?_

 _¿Acaso no fueron su culpa_ —también de ella— _por preferir llenar sus tanques de gas en lugar de auxiliar inmediatamente a sus compañeros?_

Pronto encontraron el titán evaporándose de Eren, y Levi pensó lo peor.

—Vive —aseguró Mikasa, pasando el titán y siguiendo la búsqueda de su hermano—. Lo tiene resguardado en su boca.

—Volvamos. —Más que una orden, Mikasa ignoró la sugerencia del Capitán, quien al verse reflejado en ella, la siguió.

—Ella lo capturó —insistió avanzando con rapidez entre los árboles. En la mente de Levi aparecieron los cuerpos sin vida de Isabel y Farlan; siendo inundado por el sentimiento de agonía que vivió tras su muerte. Siguió a Mikasa en su travesía, cediéndole el beneficio de la duda.

La titán apareció poco después y Mikasa se dejó ir contra ella.

—¡Deja ir a Eren! —Gritó cegada por la ira. Sus cuchillas se rompieron al impactar contra la mano cristalizada de la titán. Retrocedió en diversas ocasiones, intentando asestarle un buen golpe. Levi la tomó de la cintura, alejándola del alcance del titán.

—No podrás matarla mientras ella pueda endurecer su piel —advirtió. Annie los veía expectante y en menos de un minuto, había emprendido la carrera nuevamente—. Llama su atención —pidió, acomodando sus cuchillas.

La aludida asintió, presionando con fuerza sus cuchillas. Enfrentar a Leonhart en su estado humano ya era de por si complicado, intentarlo siendo un titán sería más difícil y complejo. Aunque con la ayuda del Capitán parecía menos imposible.

Mientras Mikasa se dedicaba a distraerla, Levi esperaba el momento justo; un par de asentimientos y miradas bastaron para coordinar sus movimientos con los de Mikasa.

Eran conscientes de que sus habilidades individuales ya eran indescriptible y descubrieron que combinadas, se volvían mortíferas.

—Annie —confirmó Mikasa, sacando a una mujer rubia del interior del cuerpo. La dejó bajo la vigilancia de Levi para socorrer a un inconsciente Eren que había sido extraído de la boca de la mujer titán.

Levi hizo sonar su pistola, la misma que había usado para alertar a Erwin sobre la proximidad a la trampa, y los refuerzos llegaron al poco tiempo.

La dificultad de neutralizar a Leonhart había terminado, ahora sólo tenían a una soldado inconsciente. Hanji se encargó personalmente de su traslado. Los demás legionarios de dedicaron a tomar los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros y prepararlos para el regreso a las murallas.

Mikasa se mantuvo con el cuerpo en recuperación de Eren la mayor parte del tiempo; antes de partir, se distanció para ver los daños causados.

—¿Qué hace? —Preguntó a Levi después de encontrarlo con los cuerpos de su antiguo escuadrón.

—Somos cargados de grandes responsabilidades —contó sin detenerse. Comenzó a cortar el emblema de las alas de la libertad del uniforme de Petra Ral—. A veces somos considerados inhumanos. Al ser más fuertes, piensan que podemos protegerlos a todos.

—Y no es así —agregó Mikasa, situándose a su lado y repitiendo el proceso de Levi con el cuerpo de Erd.

—Grandes responsabilidades para personas un poco más fuertes. No cualquiera puede lidiar con la responsabilidad. —Guardó el pedazo de tela en su chaqueta—. Lamento cederte parte de la responsabilidad. Es pesada cuando la cargas en soledad.

Y Mikasa entendió las implicaciones de aquellas palabras. Ahora muchos vidas dependían de ella, no sólo Eren.

Comprendió mejor la actitud de Levi y la expresión inimputable que cargaba.

La vida había desdibujado esa línea tan nítida del bien sobre el mal.

Ese día, aprendió tras ayudar a cargar los cuerpos de sus compañeros, de personas que confiaron en su fuerza; que esos colores —blanco y negro— que vio tras la muerte de sus padres no eran único.

Una escala de grises, sombríos y luminosos; apuestos y complementarios. Ahora conocía de todo luego de ver la expresión férrea en la Teniente Zoe en el campo de batalla y la serenidad del Comandante Smith mientras sus subordinados mueren; los aturdidos sentimientos de Armin y la confusión de Jean. Incluso ante la contradicción que mostró Reiner al alcanzar a ver el cuerpo de Annie y el dolor en los ojos de Berloth.

Le pasó las _alas_ de Erd cuando terminó. Y la compresión surgió en aquellos ojos que aparentaban ser fríos, apagados, incluso muertos; dentro residía el fuego más intenso que jamás encontraría.

 _Que no lo exprese, no significa que no sienta._

Así se definía a sí misma durante su entrenamiento militar cuando se veía abrumada por sus sentimientos y conflictos internos, y ahora que compartía _grandes responsabilidades_ con el _Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_ , accedió a incluirlo en su descripción. Terminó por darse cuenta que un mundo con escala de colores era más cautivador que un llano blanco y negro; pues existían una variedad indescriptible que, curiosamente, quería descubrir.


End file.
